


Peas in a Pod

by TheRebelFlower



Series: Fab Five Feb 2021 [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SpaceBears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelFlower/pseuds/TheRebelFlower
Summary: Someone is a little nervous as he's about to take a big step...
Relationships: Brandon Berrenger/Alan Tracy
Series: Fab Five Feb 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174397
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Peas in a Pod

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 2021 Fab Five Feb challenge. My additional challenge is to add Kayo to the stories, as she's part of the gang too. The prompts for Alan's week were: decadent, beach, a long time, balloon, "I didn't know that."

Kayo knocked on the door. Hearing no answer, she turned the handle and pushed gently before peering into the room. Her protégé was standing by the window, wearing only his white shirt and dark gray trousers. His back was to her and the tension in his shoulders was quite obvious. She couldn’t help but smile as she stepped inside, closing the door behind herself quietly. 

“Not long to go now,” she told the young man.

The day was perfect, just warm enough. When he looked down at the unfastened bowtie in his hands, the sun lit his warm auburn curls with a hint of rich mahogany. This was the most silent Brandon Berrenger had ever been in her presence, and she had known him for a few years now. She joined him at the window. She wasn’t fooled. She knew he wasn’t looking at the peaceful view outside.

“Do you think he could, like, say no?” he asked after a while, his voice barely above a whisper.

Kayo bit her lip, fighting the urge to smile again, then looked up at him. The Bear was expressive, over-enthusiastic and loud—he was the showman his viewers expected him to be. It was his armor. There was no trace of the Bear in front of her today. It was only Brandon, a little paler than usual, his large, expressive eyes showing a hint of sadness or worry.

“Why would he do that?”

Brandon shrugged and it broke her heart. He had been craving acceptance all of his life and the fear of rejection was never far off, even after being with the Tracy family all this time. She knew the feeling. She had been there too. Her voice might have been a little gruffer than it should have been when in an attempt to lighten up the atmosphere, she added: “Well, he better not say no, I’ve dressed up for you lot.”

She had to admit that she wasn’t convinced by the red halter top jumpsuit when she had seen it at first, but as usual, Lady Penelope’s taste had been impeccable. Plus, it was easy to move in and the flattering cut made her look taller than she actually was.

Brandon snorted but she had managed to make him smile a bit. She held out her hand, curling her fingers to ask for the length of silk he was holding. “Not only do I know Alan’s definitely going to say yes,” she said, putting the tie around his neck to fasten it, “I also know you’ll be stuck with him for a long time. Better be prepared for that.”

He tilted his head to give her more room to work. Kayo had readily offered to be his “best woman” and witness for the ceremony and he had as quickly accepted. It might have seemed odd at first for anyone from the outside looking in but, with the many times they had stayed on the island while their respective partners had gone to save the day, they had developed that unique bond people sharing similar circumstances have. She was also less likely to try to pull some prank on him, or make him overly nervous. He especially didn’t need that now. It was a miracle he hadn’t thrown up yet.

She pulled on both sides to complete the knot on the tie and straightened it. “How’s that?” she asked.

He slid a finger inside his collar to check how tight the fit was and gave her a thumbs up. She walked over to the chair where the rest of his clothes were and picked up his waistcoat to hand it to him.

“Do you know what today is?” he asked as he put it on and buttoned it.

“Your wedding day?” She went behind him to adjust the fit.

“Haha. No. Well, yes, but that’s not what I meant. This is the day I met you all.”

Kayo chuckled. “Of all the places that high-altitude balloon could take you, I’m pretty sure you never thought an altar would be one of them.”

“This might be the one positive thing François Lemaire is responsible for in his life.”

Brandon had matured a lot since they had first met him in the Southern Alps of New Zealand. He had freed himself from Lemaire’s hold to become a freelance agent as far as his vlog went and was now helping with International Rescue more and more often when missions included climbing or mountains—sometimes an additional pair of hands really made a difference.

“You should have seen Alan’s reaction when he learned that you were on the island and he couldn’t meet you. He ranted about it for days and was very angry at Scott for a long time afterwards,” she said, moving back to face him.

Brandon smiled and it reached his eyes. “Yeah, he told me. PM’d me on my vlog channel. That’s when we started chatting more personally.”

“You did? I didn’t know that.”

“I’m sure you’ve done a few things with Scotty that no one knows about,” he replied with a wink.

“Maybe one or two,” she replied, but didn’t offer further explanation; she was glad to see that Brandon finally seemed to feel more at ease than when she arrived, however.

“In a way, I’m glad we hadn't met then. I would have totally messed things up. Nearly ruined them when we did meet in person." He smiled fondly at the memory. "Just starting out as a freelancer and more worried about my ratings and getting enough traffic to last a month so I could pay Goose—totally dull stuff, I know.” 

He started to fiddle with his tie even though it was already perfect as he babbled on: “Next thing I’m aware of is Grandma talking to me, my head is spinning and when I open my eyes, there he was, standing there with his gorgeous eyes and he was just so... sharp... and sweet. He was so confident in what he was doing and everything and just so cool without even seeming to make an effort. And there was me being such a total dunderhead, acting like he didn’t matter and trying to avoid him because I knew that if I touched him, I would self-combust.” He let go of the tie and waved his hands about. “Do you know what it’s like to be next to the person that would make you self-combust and want to touch them but not being able to?”

Kayo nodded, knowing the feeling well but a little overwhelmed by Brandon’s sudden outburst at the same time.

He continued on, not really expecting her to answer anything: “It makes you do stupid things. So, I tried to play it cool when we all came back to the island.”

She smirked. “You pretty much ignored him. I was ready to go and kick your butt for making him feel so rotten until he told me you had talked it out afterwards.”

“Yeah... teenagers can be pretty dumb. I guess I was embarrassed that people would see that I had a massive crush on an International Rescue guy and would call me a fanboy and tease me for it... what’s so funny?”

“Peas in a pod. I could have Alan standing in front of me right now. You’re truly well suited.”

An attendant knocked at the door. “Mr. Berrenger, we’re ready,” she said politely.

“Thank you, we’ll be right there,” Kayo replied, before picking up Brandon’s suit jacket and holding it open so that he could put it on. “Time to be extreme.”

He gulped. “Wicked...”

***

The walk to the back of the ceremonial area was short, but Kayo looped her arm through Brandon’s just in case he decided to bolt. He had tensed up again and she tried to distract him by talking about random things. He was aware of her efforts and was grateful, even if the best he could muster up were monosyllabic answers.

They were supposed to meet with Alan and Jeff right by the entrance to the ceremonial area. The two grooms would then make their way to the front together, followed by Jeff and herself. Kayo didn’t know what magic caused it—probably just the good timing of the attendant who was used to her venue—but both parties made it to the entrance at the same time. Next to her, Brandon gasped and he faltered, then seemed to regain some confidence when Alan smiled at him shyly. Kayo removed her arm from his and pushed him forward gently, remaining where she was as both men met in the middle.

Alan extended his hand to Brandon and he grasped it as if it were a lifeline. “Look at you,” the blond said, his voice choked by emotion.

“Look at _you_ ,” Brandon countered, his voice equally wobbly.

They both leaned in to touch foreheads and Kayo couldn’t help a half-serious “Guys, no kissing yet.”

Alan glanced at her with a crinkle in his eyes before slowly and solemnly proceeding forward, Brandon’s hand still in his. She had to blink furiously for a moment to control the rush of tears that threatened to spill out in a most undignified manner and almost missed her cue to move forward.

She gratefully accepted Jeff’s arm and walked alongside him, comforted by the smell of his aftershave and his solid, fatherly presence... until they made it halfway down the aisle and she nearly tripped over her own feet when he leaned over subtly to whisper: “Who knows, you might be next!” 


End file.
